24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ontario Airport
Ontario International Airport is located in Ontario, California, about 40 miles from downtown Los Angeles. On Day 5, it was the site of a hostage crisis that was designed to derail President Charles Logan's treaty signing and cover the theft of 20 canisters of weaponized nerve gas. A total of three hostages were killed, as well as Anton Beresch and all his men. Day 5 Arriving at the airport with Derek Huxley, Jack Bauer left him with his mother, Diane, and went inside to follow a lead, a man named Chevensky. Before Diane and Derek could make it out, however, Derek noticed that a truck full of suspicious-looking men was unloading at the same door Jack had gone through. Derek followed them, hoping to help. Jack located and confronted Chevensky, but Anton Beresch bombed his own truck, distracting Jack long enough for Chevensky to kill himself with a suicide capsule. Beresch took as hostages the 60-odd people who were in the terminal, including Derek Huxley. Upon taking the terminal, Beresch killed a man who was attempting to use a cell phone to call out. He and his men then set up cameras to broadcast the situation and their demand that President Charles Logan and President Yuri Suvarov not sign their historic anti-terror accord. Bill Buchanan responded immediately by sending in a tactical team headed by Curtis Manning. President Logan told Buchanan that he had to rescue the hostages within 90 minutes, at which point he would sign the treaty whether or not the crisis had been resolved. Buchanan called Beresch's cell phone and attempted to negotiate, but without an assurance that Logan would not sign the treaty, Beresch hung up and broadcast the execution of one of the hostages. The terrorists then selected Derek Huxley and announced that he would die in 15 minutes. From a hidden position in the ceiling, Jack sent Chloe O'Brian a picture of one of the hostiles showing the cell-phone-operated detonator on his explosive vest. With Spencer Wolff's help, Chloe found the detonation frequency, 6339. When the terrorist moved out of range of the hostages, Jack set off the vest, creating a diversion that saved Derek's life. Pressured by President Logan to explain the explosion, Bill Buchanan explained that Jack Bauer was inside feeding information to CTU. Hearing this, Walt Cummings called James Nathanson and informed him of Jack's presence in the terminal and of Jack's connection to Derek. With this information, Beresch jammed Jack's earpiece and threatened to kill Derek if he did not come out of hiding. Unwilling to sacrifice Derek, Jack surrendered and told Beresch that the tac team was supposed to come in the North Concourse doors on his command. After twenty minutes of no communication with CTU, during which time Beresch located and examined a map of the terminal, Jack was forced to phone in and report that Beresch had moved the hostages into the kill zone of Manning's strike. Jack gave them another point of entry, the emergency door south of Gate 12, and added that he was in a "flank 2 position." Beresch told one of his men to choose another hostage, but passed over the first choice, a man in a yellow tie (later discovered to be Ivan Erwich). A boy a little older than Derek was chosen and executed instead. Later, Beresch slipped the yellow tie man a key card taken from Chevensky. The assault proceeded as planned, until Lynn McGill aborted the mission, realizing that flank 2 was an outdated duress signal that was used when Jack was an active agent. Manning switched to Plan Bravo, heading through the North and East gates, and successfully outflanked Beresch and his men. They killed all the hostiles, and there were no other casualties. The crisis was effectively over, but Jack noticed that there was one hostage missing - the man with the yellow tie that Beresch had passed over earlier. Since Jack was under orders to go back to CTU for questioning, Manning headed up the search for the missing hostage. Examining the security videos, Manning found that Ivan Erwich had slipped out during the confusion and entered hangar BB. There, a handful of others were waiting with a sealed transport container holding 20 canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas. Erwich used Chevensky's key card to open the container, and they drove the gas out of the airport in a S.W.A.T. vehicle. Manning headed up a field team to search the hangar, but they were too late to catch the terrorists. They found only the empty transport container and some dead rats. Manning called for a forensic team to examine the site, and they confirmed that the terrorists' target had been military-grade nerve gas. Appeared In Day 5 Category:Locations Category:Day 5